


Arranged Hearts

by Neila



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila/pseuds/Neila
Summary: “I don’t want to marry you…” Jaehyun whispers, his face drops to look at the floor and his voice is so low Johnny almost doesn’t hear it.“I’m so sorry Jaehyun, but we can’t change things now, everything is settled.”“They are forcing you too. Why are you so fine with this?”“Because I love you,” Johnny looks at him apologetically.Or in which Johnny and Jaehyun must get married, but Jaehyun doesn't want to.





	Arranged Hearts

Johnny is furious. His blood is boiling and he has unintentionally yelled at a poor servant who inquired about where he was going. He’ll apologize later, but his feet are walking on their own, down every corridor of the house he loves so much. This time, though, he doesn't entertain himself admiring the walls, hung paintings and furniture, as he has done almost every day since he was little. His mind is set, but all his resolutions disappear when he reaches the bedroom door. Not his own, but Jaehyun’s. The same door he has stared at countless nights, wondering if he could knock, open it, if he would be well received or if he would have it slammed in his face. He breathes deep, trying to regain his composure. He fixes his tie and runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to seem collected. He knocks, but there’s no answer from inside.

“Jaehyun, I know you’re in there,” he says firmly. He waits, one, two, three seconds, and warns again. “Jaehyun...” 

Still, no one answers. Johnny sighs. He’s used to it, he has lived through Jaehyun’s tantrums for over two months now, but he can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. He would have hoped that by this time, hours away from their wedding, they could have settled down. Jaehyun doesn’t want to marry him, that is an obvious fact he doesn’t want to remember. No matter how hard he tries, Jaehyun was, is, and will still be reluctant to their engagement until the end of the days. Johnny has tried everything, from presents to sincere words, faithful promises and devoted acts. He wrongly thought he had finally won Jaehyun’s heart during the past weeks, those times when the younger laughed incessantly to his dumb jokes, that day they made out in the pool during a sunset, every time they fell asleep next to each other watching a movie, when they snuck out of every single party not celebrated in their house, or those not-long-enough afternoons when Jaehyun stood behind him while he sat on the piano, listening attentively to the music Johnny played just for him. Maybe Johnny has just imagined it all this time, mind clouded by his own affection and dreams, because Jaehyun just keeps slipping away from his hands.

The wedding rehearsal that morning was going fine, though Johnny had sensed something was wrong from the start. Jaehyun didn’t look at him, a stoic expression plastered on his face as if he was practicing his own funeral and not what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, as his mother called it. It was the same look he wore during the first week of them living together. They made their walks down the aisle, listened to the priest and exchanged rings almost like robots, in tension and with cold, calculated movements. Jaehyun looked over Johnny’s shoulders while the older recited his bows, and when it was his time, he just placed the rings on the table, both the engagement ring and the wedding one.

“I don’t remember them, sorry,” he shrugged. The priest pressured him to say his words, Johnny tried too, more kindly, and even Jaehyun’s mother intervened, and it all grew to a mess of shouts and curses Johnny had heard too many times, followed by Jaehyun storming away from the room. Johnny reassured their families that he would have it solved by tomorrow, that he would talk with Jaehyun and make him come back to his senses.

But Jaehyun doesn’t want to talk, he never wants, no matter how much Johnny insists.

“If you don’t open the door now I’ll come in by myself,” Johnny tests, praying that the door is not locked and he can carry on with his plan. He counts to three again and is able to open it. The room is empty, but Jaehyun’s jacket and tie are in on the queen-sized bed. It annoys him a bit more, to think that Jaehyun has just returned to his room as if nothing has happened, and is now changing into more comfortable clothes to keep going with his day. He checks the wardrobe, but his fiancé isn’t there. He isn’t on the balcony either, so the bathroom is the only place left.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny calls him again, after realizing that this door is the one locked. “Please, open,” still no answer. “Jaehyun!” He doesn’t want to shout, it’s not like him, but Jaehyun has tested his patience enough. 

“Fuck off,” Jaehyun's voice is calm, but the hurt undertone makes Johnny’s heart sink. He just hopes the younger isn’t crying. 

“I will fuck off when you start behaving. It’s our rehearsal day, do you think you can just walk away like that?” Johnny starts his scolding. His hand is still on the door handle, and he takes a moment before continuing. He wants to say so many things, and he has to put his thoughts in order first. “We’ve talked about this, Jaehyun… I know you don’t want to do it, but there’s no other option, at least try to be civil about it…?” 

“Right, as if forcing me to marry is something civil,” Jaehyun mumbles, though Johnny can perfectly hear him, and almost imagine him rolling his eyes. “Just go away, John.”

“Will you memorize your bows?” Johnny asks quietly. He knows the answer already, and a part of his mind tells him it’s useless to even try. 

“I won’t memorize shit,” Jaehyun answers back, and before he can say anything more Johnny lets his forehead rest against the door, the soft thud interrupting Jaehyun. 

“Is it really that hard to love me?” Johnny asks. His hand falls from the door handle, and Jaehyun stays silent, like every other time he has asked that. He has never gotten an answer, and he doesn’t expect to get it now. 

Johnny hears rustling inside the bathroom and he steps back as he feels Jaehyun opening the door. Finally, they are face to face again. His smile grows a bit at the sight. Jaehyun’s eyebrows are knitted together, but his eyes aren’t red and he hasn’t been biting his lips. Johnny tries to grab his hand, but Jaehyun pulls away as if the older's touch burned. Johnny’s heart breaks a little more, if it’s possible. “Please, put this back on…” He mumbles, handing Jaehyun their engagement ring he left on the altar, the twin of the one Johnny’s wearing.

Jaehyun takes it from his hand and hides it in his pocket. “Move,” he says, looking up and down at Johnny when he sees him standing still. Johnny doesn’t obey. 

“Please, Jaehyun, I’m not asking for much, I just—” he starts, but Jaehyun cuts him. 

“You’re not?! You’re literally asking for my life, John. You’re gonna take my freedom and my happiness away and you say you aren’t asking for much?” Jaehyun says, offended. He tries to push Johnny away, pressing a hand against his chest, but Johnny holds it there. He wants Jaehyun to listen to his heart, drumming inside his chest just for him, to feel the ring on his finger promising the same things he treasures so much. He grasps at Jaehyun’s hand tightly, to keep him from sneaking away once more. 

“I’m trying to give you happiness, you’re the one throwing it away. Why can’t you accept it? I’m at your feet, Jaehyun, I will give you anything you want and let you do whatever you wish, just… Please, I’m begging you, just marry me.” Johnny begs. He would be at his knees, but then he couldn’t look at Jaehyun in the eyes. The younger doesn’t look away, but Johnny can see him gulping hard down. Once again, silence fills the room. Johnny slowly lets go of Jaehyun’s hand, which falls to his side weightless. 

“I don’t want to marry you…” Jaehyun whispers, his face drops to look at the floor and his voice is so low Johnny almost doesn’t hear it. 

“I’m sorry,” Johnny mumbles back. He is, he really is. Shame grows on him as he realizes how selfish he is being. Jaehyun doesn’t love him, never will. “I’m so sorry Jaehyun, but we can’t change things now, everything is settled.”

“I seriously can’t understand you,” Jaehyun scoffs, an ironic smile growing on his shaking lips. “They are forcing you too. Why are you so fine with this?”

“Because I love you,” Johnny looks at him apologetically. For sure Jaehyun knows that already, but he can never get tired of reminding him. Jaehyun blinks a bit, and unconsciously Johnny’s hand goes up to cup his face. Jaehyun allows it, but Johnny can feel him tense under his touch. Jaehyun worries his bottom lip, and Johnny caresses his cheek as if he was drying invisible tears, the ones Jaehyun is trying so hard to blink away. “If you only gave me a chance, Jaehyun…”

He has never seen Jaehyun cry, he has never been allowed to, but he has heard from behind the bedroom door, and he has seen how many times Jaehyun has appeared at the breakfast table with puffy, red eyes. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle seeing it first-hand, so when Jaehyun takes a sharp, shaky breath and looks down again, face harshly moving away from his hand, Johnny gives a step forward, opening his arms for Jaehyun and embracing him as if he was made of glass.

Jaehyun stays quiet, face pressed against Johnny’s shoulder as the older gently caresses his back up and down. Johnny wants to hug him tight so bad, to keep him close and comfort him, but he knows Jaehyun will run away again if he rushes, so he gives him time. Minutes pass, and as Johnny’s mind gets filled with Jaehyun’s sweet scent, he feels hesitant fingers cling to his shirt.

“Just one chance, please,” he mumbles close to Jaehyun’s ear, and he realizes it’s as red as an ear can be. He bites his lips, trying to hold back a grin, but he can’t control his arms hugging Jaehyun just a bit tighter. Those hesitant fingers start moving around his waist, and before he knows it he’s truly trapped in Jaehyun’s embrace. He breathes in deeply, he loves Jaehyun’s scented shampoo, as it has been the reminder of Jaehyun’s soft and sweet true self many times. Slowly, Johnny places a kiss on the side of Jaehyun’s head. He gives it a try and kisses again, this time lower, near his ear. Jaehyun stays quiet, and Johnny feels that if he lets go now, the younger will crumble to the floor. 

Johnny draws a trail of kisses, slowly, deeply, as if he wanted them to burn into Jaehyun’s skin. Jaehyun keeps his eyes closed, but Johnny can see his lips part the lower his own go, and he takes the invitation. It’s not the first time he has kissed Jaehyun, but it feels like it. Jaehyun lets himself be kissed. Johnny gives him long pecks, the humid sounds of their lips meeting filling the otherwise quiet room. One of the kisses deepens the moment Johnny decides to move his hand, tangling his fingers on Jaehyun’s hair. It’s easier that way, when after running out of air Johnny moves to kiss his jawline. He can angle his head, and Jaehyun tiptoes, allowing Johnny to press his lips against any inch of skin he wants. When he bites tentatively, Jaehyun sighs. Johnny’s chest swells, and he wants, he _ needs _to hear more. 

Johnny's free hand starts caressing Jaehyun’s side as his lips continue exploring the younger’s neck. He squeezes his ass in an attempt to bring their bodies closer, and suddenly Jaehyun’s hands are on his hair, pulling it in an attempt to get Johnny’s attention. Johnny’s mind is blank, and he doesn’t think twice about going back to devour Jaehyun’s mouth. This time their teeth clash, and Johnny finds an easy entrance for his tongue. Jaehyun tugs Johnny’s jacket down, and with a sound akin to a growl, Johnny pushes him to the bed, where he lays panting as Johnny takes off his jacket and loosens his tie. Soon enough he’s hovering over Jaehyun, breaths mixing together as they kiss once more. Now both of Johnny’s hands are free to roam through Jaehyun’s body, and he sneaks one of them up his shirt. Oh, how he loves that toned body. He drags his fingertips alongside his defined abs, while the other hand runs up and down one of Jaehyun's lifted thighs. They have set a pace for their kisses, though Johnny can't help but tease. Sometimes his own lips barely graze over Jaehyun's, and sometimes he’s playing with his tongue so sweetly that Jaehyun can’t help but sigh. 

Johnny’s heart is drumming inside his chest as Jaehyun clings to his shirt. His mind is clouded with desire and thoughts of Jaehyun desiring him. Jaehyun bits Johnny's lower lip as they kiss, and Johnny can’t contain a low moan. It’s driving him crazy, he wants so much and he doesn’t know what to do first. He kisses Jaehyun fiercely one last time, and goes back to his neck. This time, he doesn’t hold back. He starts sucking on the younger's skin, biting and licking after leaving every single mark. It feels so good leaving them, so many signals that Jaehyun is his, and it feels even better knowing that Jaehyun is enjoying it.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun mumbles as Johnny is about to move to the other side of his neck, and that’s when he finally decides. He’s going to make love to Jaehyun, once, twice, for the rest of the day and through all the night if it’s necessary to keep hearing his own name in that velvet-laced voice. 

“Yes, love?” He tries to sound calm, though his voice is nothing but breathless. He starts pecking Jaehyun’s skin, not biting yet to let him talk. But Jaehyun doesn’t, instead, he tugs harder at Johnny’s shirt and slightly wiggles his body to get comfortable under his weigh. Johnny sits up, he’s trapping Jaehyun between his knees and because Jaehyun can’t reach his back now, he holds onto Johnny's forearms.

Johnny can’t help but bit his lip at the sight of Jaehyun under him, trying to steady his breathing. His lavender hair, dyed in a useless attempt of rebellion, is all messed up. His neck is painted with hickeys and bite marks, and his lips are plump and red from all the kissing. Johnny would keep him there forever, exactly like that, if that would make Jaehyun want him. 

Jaehyun tugs again, this time at his sleeve, and Johnny finally gets the hint. He starts unbuttoning his shirt and throws it to the floor. Before he can lean back down again, already missing Jaehyun’s lips, he feels the younger’s hands running up his chest. Jaehyun is touching him exactly like he wants to be touched. He’s being admired, and all the hairs of his body stand on end as Jaehyun’s hands caress his chest, outline his shoulders and finally settle around his neck. Johnny wants to admire too. He leans down and smothers Jaehyun’s neck in kisses at the same time he carefully unbuttons his shirt. Jaehyun is busy running his hands through Johnny’s strands of hair, and Johnny has to contain a shudder. 

Johnny’s breath itches as he finally feels his own bare chest against Jaehyun. He loses track of time the moment their lips lock again, and only goes back to his right mind when he feels Jaehyun grinding his hips against him. He opens his eyes, and he has to suppress a surprised moan. Jaehyun doesn’t let him move away, though, trapping him in another wet and sloppy kiss, and Johnny smiles against him.

One of Johnny’s hand slips down Jaehyun’s ass. He sneaks it inside his pants and squeezes the tender flesh over his underwear. Jaehyun sighs against him, and Johnny presses their hips together to cause more friction. He grinds, too, and Jaehyun curses under his breath. 

“I want you so bad,” Johnny whispers close to Jaehyun’s ear. He suspects they are sensitive, and he confirms it when he bites his earlobe and Jaehyun lets out a breathy ‘Ah’. 

“Then take me,” Jaehyun answers back as he drags one of his hands down Johnny’s chest. It’s not exactly what Johnny wants to hear, but it’s enough. He finally allows himself to go down on Jaehyun’s body, paying attention to his chest. Jaehyun closes his eyes and leans his head back, and when Johnny looks up at the sight of Jaehyun biting his lower lip and furrowing his brows in concentration he can’t help but smile. He’s happy, he’s excited, he finally feels like Jaehyun is accepting him. He wants to fill the younger with him, in every sense. He wants Jaehyun to feel and think only about him. 

Johnny covers Jaehyun’s chest in kisses. At first, he’s only having fun, recreating in every shudder that leaves Jaehyun’s body as he goes too slow or keeps his lips pressed too much time against his skin. Finally, he can’t contain himself. He presses his mouth against one of his already hard nipples. He bites, pulling it softly and letting go only to kiss it again, and when Jaehyun’s tugs at his hair he decides to start playing with it with his tongue. Johnny enjoys every moment of it, and he brings his hand up to play with the unattended one. He could have guessed Jaehyun had many extra-sensitive body parts, and he is extremely pleased to find out that his nipples are one of them. 

Jaehyun’s chest is so firm, so broad, and his nipples are so fun to play with, Johnny doesn’t think he has had enough, but he knows there’s more down there waiting for him, and so he continues. He finds himself using both hands to caress Jaehyun’s abdominals, almost worshipping them. He nuzzles his nose against his navel and looks up. Jaehyun hasn’t stopped biting his lip, but now he’s staring back at him. Johnny kisses his tummy sweetly, and finally unbuttons his pants. He pulls them down alongside Jaehyun’s underwear, and his own dick twitches at the sight of Jaehyun’s erection. He hears the younger groan, probably embarrassed, and his mouth is watering already. 

“Let me take care of you, baby,” he whispers as he kisses Jaehyun’s hard cock. Jaehyun’s breath shakes and a hand finds its way back to Johnny’s hair. Johnny is eager to start licking, his tongue swirling around the head and moving down until he reaches Jaehyun’s balls. He uses a hand to start jacking off Jaehyun, thumb smearing all his pre-come on his length while his mouth is busy licking and sucking his balls. Jaehyun starts to squirm under him, and Johnny can hear some repressed moans. He leaves a trail of kisses up the erect shaft and, still holding it in place by the base, he puts it all in his mouth. He feels it against his throat and tries not to choke, for Jaehyun’s dick is as big as anyone would have suspected. The burning in his throat doesn’t stop Johnny, though, and he starts moving his head up and down. Jaehyun also pushes him down and moves his hips by himself, and Johnny lets his mouth be fucked as he listens to the younger curse under his breath. 

“Ah, shit,” Johnny curses too when he can’t hold it anymore and has to take Jaehyun out of his mouth, a string of saliva still joining his lips to the dick and his head dizzy for the need of air. He’s eager to go back and suck, but this time he's only focusing on the tip and using a hand to pump the rest of the length. He needs to use the other one to keep one of Jaehyun’s leg spread, because the younger won’t stop squirming and trying to close them. Johnny is proud of himself, especially when Jaehyun drags out a moan while he moves his hand down torturously slowly. 

Johnny keeps sucking, pressing his thumb against Jaehyun’s base to keep him from coming. He knows Jaehyun is sensitive, and he doesn’t want the fun to end yet. He moves up and hovers over Jaehyun, giving him an open-mouthed kiss, pushing and twirling his tongue against the younger's. Even when Jaehyun whines for more, Johnny starts kissing his cheek lovingly. “Turn around baby, I want to eat you out,” he says against Jaehyun’s skin. Jaehyun whines, and Johnny kisses his lips one last time. This time is a quick kiss and when he speaks again he’s looking directly at Jaehyun’s eyes. “Be good for me, please.”

Jaehyun is hesitant, he looks at Johnny pressing his lips together, but Johnny seems to finally convince him when he starts to caress one of his thighs. Jaehyun rolls over and Johnny takes care of the rest. He gets completely rid of Jaehyun’s pants and pulls his hips up, ass in the air and face pressed against the mattress.

Johnny licks his lips as he takes in Jaehyun’s bottom. So round and soft, and when he parts his buttocks he can see the pink, tight hole waiting for him. He is sure Jaehyun is not a virgin, but he does feel like he’s about to taste something sacred. He leans down and licks tentatively. Jaehyun whimpers, and Johnny slaps his ass playfully. He starts to kiss Jaehyun’s asshole, making wet sounds and letting his own saliva drip down. He isn’t sure if Jaehyun’s moans are from pleasure or embarrassment at this point, but he’s enjoying both. While with one hand Johnny keeps Jaehyun’s ass parted he moves the other to his dick, trying to pump it at the same rhythm he’s moving his tongue. 

Jaehyun muffles his moans against the sheets when Johnny pushes his tongue in. Johnny enjoys the way Jaehyun tightens around him, and he can’t help but imagine how good it will feel to have his own dick in him. He’s painfully hard at this point, but he’s unable to stop licking. The few times he runs out of air he moves to lick Jaehyun’s balls or bite his flesh. He also helps himself with his finger, and he’s surprised by how well Jaehyun takes it. He allows himself to sit up and admire Jaehyun like this, face pressed against the mattress, biting the sheets with teary eyes as he takes up one, then two and finally three of Johnny’s fingers. He has his hands under him, and every time he attempts to help Johnny touch his own erection he is pushed away. 

Johnny seems to be lost in thought with the sight, fingers moving on their own against Jaehyun’s sweet spot, because when he realizes it Jaehyun is calling his name.

“John, please,” his voice is raspy and his breath uneven, and Johnny has to lean down to hear him clearly. “Please, fuck me.” 

Johnny kisses his reddened ear and moves away, the hand he was using to pump his dick now caressing his chest to try to calm him down. “Give me a moment, love, do you have any con—”

“There’s not,” Jaehyun cuts him in a rush, and then he repeats himself desperately, “There’s not, please just fuck me already!”

Johnny gulps down hard, though he knows it will be okay. They both got tested for their marriage to be approved, but he didn’t expect Jaehyun to be so eager about raw sex. He takes the rest of his clothes off as quickly as he can, spits on his hand to lubricate his own erection and positions himself between Jaehyun’s legs. He spits down again to Jaehyun’s asshole, though it’s already dripping wet from all his saliva, and aligns his dick on the entrance. Jaehyun is looking at him expectantly, wiggling his ass a bit as if he was tempting Johnny.

Johnny tries to keep his composure, though he would fuck Jaehyun out of his mind then and there if the younger asked explicitly, and he penetrates him slowly, caressing his thigh and worrying he might be hurting him. It may not be Jaehyun's first time, but it is their first time together. Maybe they should have given it a second thought, but when Johnny hears Jaehyun mewl and sees him trying to grab onto any part of Johnny's body he can find, Johnny thinks that it's all worth it. Jaehyun breathes out slowly as Johnny keeps pushing in, a broken moan leaving his lips, and when all of Johnny’s length is inside him Johnny’s chest fills with pride at his blabbering. “You’re so fucking big,” it’s almost unintelligible, but Jaehyun slowly grinds his hips. “God, you’re so fucking big, please, fuck me, fuck me.”

“Yes, yes love, don’t be so impatient,” Johnny leans down and plants a kiss on the center of Jaehyun’s back, starting to move his hips at a slow pace. It's enough to start filling the room with the sound of their skin slapping, and Jaehyun’s moans get cut with Johnny’s every thrust. Johnny starts moving faster after a few seconds, when he’s sure Jaehyun doesn’t feel anything but pleasure, holding the younger's hips in place to make sure he’s hitting the right spot. He starts moaning himself, though he can control his voice more than Jaehyun does. He feels so good around Johnny, and even being so tight Johnny doesn’t think he’d feel better in any other place. 

Soon it’s not enough for both of them, and Johnny pushes Jaehyun down, laying on top of him. He opens the Jaehyun's legs with his own as he fucks into him, and Jaehyun moans helplessly. He’s trapped under Johnny’s weight, dick pressed against the mattress and ass being drilled by the older’s enormous cock. Johnny is also holding his hands down, so he’s unable to move. 

“John, John,” He keeps moaning, digging his nails deeper in the sheets. He’s trying to hold back tears that Johnny soon beings to kiss away, but at the same time Johnny harders his thrusts, going slower and deeper. Johnny hates being called like that. It feels cold and distant. He wants Jaehyun to call him Johnny, like everyone who loves him. He sits back up but still presses Jaehyun’s body against the bed, placing his hands on the small of his back and pushing down. He fucks faster this time, but still rough, and Jaehyun’s moans become high-pitched. He’s asking for more, Johnny realizes, and he doesn’t stop. 

Anyone who walked down the corridor would be able to hear the bed squeaking and Jaehyun’s moans. Both men have too much stamina and strength for their own good, and Johnny keeps fucking Jaehyun like that until he gets tired of the position, not able to bear Jaehyun’s needy expression and desperate whines. Johnny pulls out and Jaehyun groans, turning around by himself to complain. 

“I want to see your pretty face, love,” Johnny manhandles his body easily, finding a position again between Jaehyun's legs and pushing them up until his knees are touching his shoulders. Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind until Johnny fucks into him again, because he can’t control the loud moan coming from deep down his throat. He brings his hands up to cover his face, but Johnny is quicker and grabs his wrists, easily pinning them up above his head. “Don’t make me tie you up,” he mumbles against Jaehyun’s lips, “I want all of you Jaehyun, let me see how beautiful you are.”

“Shut up,” Jaehyun cries. He’s ashamed, Johnny knows it, but his face is contorting in pleasure as Johnny’s hips keep going. It’s like Jaehyun forgets about it in a second, because the harder Johnny fucks him the louder he begs for more. 

“You’re moaning so much baby, it feels good, doesn’t it?” Johnny starts nibbling on Jaehyun's throat as if resuming the job he started earlier, and Jaehyun just lets out desperate agreeing hums. Johnny keeps asking in whispers, he wants to hear Jaehyun saying how much he loves the way he’s fucking him. He lets go of his wrists to bring both hands to Jaehyun’s ass. That way he can fuck harder and deeper again, and Jaehyun can hold onto his shoulders. 

Johnny is hitting his prostate so good, Jaehyun throws his head back and claws at Johnny’s shoulder blades, at this point too much of a moaning mess to say any coherent word. He looks back at Johnny and kisses him deep, drowning his moans into the older's mouth and not caring even a bit about the drool going down his own chin. Johnny sneaks a hand between their bodies and starts pumping Jaehyun’s dick once more.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun cries for him, a hand now on his nape to hold Johnny's face close to his. Jaehyun is looking into his eyes and keeps giving him desperate pecks as he speaks. “Come inside me, please, please.”

Johnny nods, too out of breath to think of anything to say. He would have never expected such a request, but his heart speeds up at the thought and he feels something bubbling up in his lower stomach. His movements falter for a bit as he regains his composure, but he thrusts into Jaehyun again and again until his legs start shaking. He lets out a guttural groan and presses his lips tight together in an attempt not to be loud. He doesn't want to stop fucking Jaehyun, and he keeps the same strength until Jaehyun is arching his back. As Johnny looks down, still pressing his throbbing dick against Jaehyun’s insides, he sees their chests being stained white. Jaehyun’s legs shake too, and he tightens so much around Johnny the older needs to wait to pull out. 

They try to regain their breath pressing their foreheads together, their bodies going numb and their breaths mixing. Johnny can’t stop caressing Jaehyun’s sides, and Jaehyun is still holding Johnny close. “Marry me, please,” Johnny whispers, his voice tiny and pleading. Jaehyun moves his face away, looking idly at the bedroom’s wall as if the answer he needed was there. Johnny’s heart sinks in his chest, but their bodies are still pressed together, and Jaehyun hasn’t let go of him yet. Maybe he's just tired after the climax and can't answer, Johnny tries to convince himself. He lowers his body, resting his face on Jaehyun’s chest. Johnny can hear his heart, and he can only wish it beat for him.

Johnny realizes Jaehyun is dozing off after a while, and he decides it’s time to get up. He makes a quick trip to the bathroom to clean himself up and gets a wet towel for Jaehyun. When he comes back to the room, Jaehyun has changed his position and he is lying with his head on the pillows. His eyes are still closed, though, and Johnny comes up to him without saying a word. Jaehyun lets himself be cleaned, and Johnny cautiously lays next to him after throwing the towel to the pile of the clothes on the floor. 

Jaehyun cuddles against him, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his lips. Johnny suddenly forgets about the heartbreak from a couple of minutes ago. “I love you,” he mumbles as he places a kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead, “I love you so much, Jaehyun,” then one on the nose, “I just hope you can accept me,” and a last one on the lips. He would have continued, but he feels Jaehyun’s fingers intertwining with his own. He would also have been happy to keep them like that for a while, but Jaehyun starts to play with them. Johnny watches with a calm smile how Jaehyun twists, bends and locks their fingers as sleep fills his mind. Having Jaehyun’s warmth against him makes him feel as if he was floating in a cloud. Johnny allows himself to close his eyes, and then he feels Jaehyun taking off the engagement ring he’s wearing. He doesn’t have time to process any thoughts before their hands are clasped together again, and now the ring is on Jaehyun’s finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Honestly, I'd like to make it a full fic but sadly I'm busy with class :( 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/madsuh) and [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/madsuh).


End file.
